The King of Fighters '94 Revelations - Versão em Português
by Otaneru
Summary: Uma história fictícia misturada com um pouco da verdade dos acontecimentos antes e durante o torneio de The King of Fighters '94


The King of Fighters '94 Revelations

**Configurações: **Essa ficção conta a respeito da história dos personagens de The King of Fighters '94 antes do início do torneio até o final do torneio em si. Eu não sou dono dos personagens de The King of Fighters, eles pertencem a SNK. Alguns personagens foram criados por mim.

**Capítulo 1: Crime**

Na base de Ikari Warriors (Guerreiros de Ikari) tudo parecia estar sobre controle, vários soldados estavam passando por treinamentos árduos e simulações rígidas que eram de extrema magnitude para que os Guerreiros Ikari continuassem sendo vistos como soldados de alto escalão, sempre comandados pelo capitão Heidern.

A base Ikari era localizada no Amazonas, Brasil. O ano era de 1986 quando um caso de extrema importância foi anunciado, o radar da base captou sinais da localização do inimigo em pleno Oceano Atlântico, bem próximo do país. O mesmo inimigo estava usando um porta-aviões.

O capitão Heidern estava vagando pelo vilarejo Ikari em seu uniforme verde de coronel repleto de insígnias de conquistas do passado e sua boina ocultando seus cabelos louros. Ao atravessar as salas rumo ao seu escritório, muitos soldados batiam continência ao vê-lo em forma de respeito e reverência.

"Coronel Heidern, existe uma chamada para o senhor na linha, nós já estamos tentando rastrear o sinal, a chamada parecia muito suspeita senhor!" Na sala de comunicação Heidern foi parado subitamente pelo soldado Kevin Dale, que transmitiu o recado para o coronel com um fone em seus ouvidos em meio aos outros soldados que estavam buscando via radar a localização da chamada suspeita.

"Suspeita? Quem quer tanto assim falar comigo?" O coronel indagara inconformado com o fato de alguém tentar contato com ele através do número de telefone da base, era algo incompreensível. Heidern então apressadamente pegou o telefone e atendera a chamada.

"Alô, é o coronel Heidern, quem deseja falar comigo?" Logo após perguntar ele foi surpreendido por uma risada cínica. "Por que está rindo? É algum tipo de trote?!" ele então olhou para seus soldados aguardando alguma resposta, eles então começaram a rastrear a chamada para descobrirem a localização do sujeito que ligara.

"Coronel Heidern, há muito tempo gostaria de falar pessoalmente contigo, espero não estar incomodando sua equipe de trabalho nesse exato momento..." A voz grave e misteriosa falava através da ligação. Subitamente outro soldado adentrara na sala bem ofegante procurando por Heidern. "Coronel! Tenho uma mensagem urgente para lhe transmitir!" O mesmo soldado então parou por alguns instantes ao perceber que o coronel já estava ocupado em uma ligação. "Aonde quer chegar?" Heidern perguntara para a voz misteriosa até que começou a ter provas de que parecia tudo calculado de acordo com seu plano. "Acho melhor ouvir o que seus homens têm para te contar, notícia ruim costuma correr rápido, mas pelo visto demoraram um pouco para te informar do ocorrido." Heidern tirou seu ouvido do telefone e procurou ouvir o que o soldado tinha para lhe contar. "Do que está falando Bryan?" Perguntara Heidern ao soldado que acabara de chegar. Após tomar fôlego, o soldado Bryan ainda um pouco ofegante resolvera contar-lhe as notícias. "Sua esposa e sua filha estão desaparecidas! Existe a possibilidade de terem sido vítimas de um sequestro." Atônito, o coronel recebe a notícia de um de seus homens e volta a atenção para a ligação recebida. "Temo que se você quer ver sua esposa e filha viva precisará vir até aqui." O sequestrador foi finalmente localizado pelo radar da base, e com imagens via satélite conseguiram acessar as coordenadas do local. "Coronel! É um porta-aviões no oceano atlântico próximo daqui do Brasil. Às suas ordens senhor!" disse Kevin gravando a chamada depois de conseguir a localização junto dos seus companheiros. "Seu miserável, não ouse tocar em um fio de cabelo delas! Quem é você e o que quer?" Heidern irritado prolongara a conversa, preocupado com sua família o mesmo estava suando forte não apenas por causa do clima de verão, mas junto com a preocupação de perder seus entes queridos. "Meu nome é Rugal Bernstein, gostaria de falar com você pessoalmente coronel, assim podemos negociar a vida de sua esposa e sua filha Heidern, o que acha?" Após a pergunta, o homem que se denominava Rugal desligara após rir em grande altura no telefonema. "Equipe Alpha, sala de reunião!" Heidern gritou colocando o telefone de volta na linha e se preparando para sua próxima missão, a primeira em que envolve a vida de seus próprios familiares em jogo.

A tarde já estava quase se findando quando a selecionada equipe de resgate Alpha estava na sala de reuniões planejando como invadir o porta-aviões de Rugal Bernstein comandados pelo coronel Heidern, o mesmo insistira em fazer parte direta da operação entrando também em campo de batalha, considerando que sua presença foi requisitada por Rugal.

"Como vocês estão vendo, temos um esboço da planta de um porta-aviões regular e como o mesmo opera." Heidern estava apontando para a lousa com um dispositivo usado para mostrar o que estava desenhado na lousa como em uma aula de invasão.

"Senhor, o que faremos?" A equipe Bravo acabara de adentrar na sala apressadamente. O coronel apenas sinalizara para que todos sentassem. "Como podem ver, teremos que atravessar três conveses para alcançar o Convés Principal e ainda estaríamos longe da Casa de Máquinas, isso se deixarmos a ponte e o controle primário de voo de lado." Os doze homens estavam prestando atenção em sua tarefa de resgate, aonde duas equipes de seis pessoas iriam se infiltrar na base inimiga e sair de lá com os reféns ilesos. "O mais aconselhável seria a entrada da equipe Alpha pelo helicóptero pilotado por John Raven, tentaremos conseguir uma investida aérea e mandaremos homens da equipe Bravo através de uma infiltração pelo mar, com um de nossos submarinos." O comandante deixava bem claro que a abordagem seria de certa forma arriscada, porém um pouco discreta. "Com todo respeito capitão, não seria muito arriscado para sua família, o que recomenda que façamos?" Perguntou o piloto John Raven da equipe Alpha ao coronel que mais uma vez secava seu suor e colocava suas luvas. "Rugal Bernstein pediu para negociarmos a vida de minha família, ele me quer pessoalmente naquele porta-aviões, se eu não estiver lá e vocês invadirem provavelmente eu perderia a vida de minha família, por isso não é exatamente assim que iremos conduzir a situação." Depois de todos estarem mais calmos durante a reunião, foi feito um bom planejamento de como seria o decorrer de tal missão. "Ouçam-me atentamente, iremos entrar em contato com Rugal ao adentrarmos sua base pelo ar. Eu estarei naquele helicóptero e descerei junto com a equipe Alpha para negociar com ele, ou seja, iremos pousar." Tudo o que o coronel disse parecia soar como suicídio para seus homens, adentrar em território inimigo em forma de negociação poderia ser arriscado demais, porém esse não era o único plano do coronel. "Então nós da equipe Bravo...?" Perguntou pausadamente o veterano e capitão da equipe Bravo, Ray Alfred. "Podem ficar sossegados, a equipe Bravo será o meu ás na manga, quero que entrem naquele submarino e se aproximem com cautela de forma que Rugal esteja apenas concentrado na existência da equipe Alpha" Sua sentença terminara e logo se preparara para sair.

O horário já estava avançando, já era quase o findar da tarde quando Rugal captara um helicóptero preparando-se para pousar em seu território, o mesmo que pertencia ao esquadrão Alpha. "Muito bem John, nos deixe agora cuidar do resto, peço que nos aguarde como nossa rota de fuga." Heidern falara ao piloto que acabara de descer e pousar no porta-aviões, saindo do Helicóptero o coronel distantemente avistou um homem de bom porte físico, longo cabelo louro que se aproximava do helicóptero juntamente com uma equipe de soldados. "Vejo que é um homem pontual coronel, podemos então ir aos negócios?" Rugal perguntara de forma peculiar virando-se para adentrar em um de seus conveses juntamente com Heidern. "Como saberei que minha família está segura?" não poderia arriscar seus homens em algum tipo de emboscada, por isso estava muito preocupado. "Meus homens me acompanharão juntamente com você e seus homens, se tentar algo contra mim meus homens estarão presentes para me darem cobertura." Foi o que dissera Heidern caminhando com seu grupo juntamente de Rugal e seus guardas pessoais prontos para adentrar no Convés da Galeria, deixando somente o piloto em seu posto.

Conforme o capitão e coronel Heidern ia avançando a equipe Bravo se aproximara do local pelo submarino, de forma a não levantar nenhuma suspeita. "Tudo que podemos fazer agora é aguardar as ordens do capitão.." Disse o capitão da equipe Bravo Ray Alfred de dentro do submarino enquanto seus homens olhavam o radar.

Dentro do Convés da Galeria, que era o Convés superior, os guardas de Rugal caminhavam juntamente com o exército de mercenários liderado por Heidern para reagir em qualquer tentativa suspeita de ataque. "O que você quer de mim Rugal?" Heidern perguntou rapidamente uma questão que o estava intrigando desde o início da operação. O que Rugal poderia querer de Heidern a ponto de sequestrar sua família e pedir negociação? Era algo desconhecido. "Não se faça de tolo Heidern." Rugal falou de forma grossa, mas, sem alterar seu humor, pois ele estava rindo por dentro. "Você sempre sonhou em acabar com meus negócios, eu como revendedor internacional de armas e sendo o líder do Mercado Negro Mundial, eu apenas não imaginava que alguém iria tão longe para tentar me parar, como você foi Heidern." Rugal explicara se aproximando de uma escadaria que dava no Convés Principal. "Não tem medo de ser preso ou perder a vida?" Heidern perguntara logo após descerem mais adiante e logo continuara sua sentença. "Você está arriscando demais me colocando para dentro de sua base, se superestima tanto assim?" Mesmo com a família sobre custódia, Heidern não perdera seu hábito de desafiar criminosos. Rugal se calou de forma suspeita, os dois andaram por mais um tempo até chegarem ao local onde a família de Heidern estava presa, ele logo encontrara sua esposa e filha novamente dentro de uma sala trancada com paredes de vidro e uma pantera negra em volta dos dois que estavam amarrados com correntes. Uma mulher loura de cabelo curto e uma garota de cabelo longo preso, ambas amarradas uma de costas para a outra dentro daquela sala. "Diga olá para sua família." As luzes da sala foram acesas e Heidern correra até a parede da sala. "Sofia, Ana!" Heidern gritara os nomes de sua esposa e filha e logo é surpreendido pela pantera negra que avança em Heidern pulando e quebrando a parede. Heidern cai com a pantera em cima de seu corpo que brevemente deixa-o e vai embora. "Meu animal de estimação não vai te machucar, ele estava apenas mantendo sua família sobre vigilância." Rugal falara calmamente e Heidern levantara rápido correndo até sua família. Logo um tiro disparado por Rugal ecoa pelo Convés e paralisa o coronel que estava atrás de sua família. "Vamos acabar com esse pequeno teatro e começarmos a agir como verdadeiros adultos." O grande mafioso ficara sério, porém sua fala sempre vinha antes de uma risada presunçosa que o mesmo dera ao ver que tudo estava ocorrendo como o planejado. O coronel virara rapidamente de frente com Rugal e finalmente dera sua ordem pela rádio. "Avancem!" O submarino recebe a mensagem e se prepara para invadir o porta-aviões Blacknoah.

Guardas corriam para todos os lados na superfície do porta-aviões, o piloto da equipe Alpha não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo até que ele vê a equipe Bravo pulando a bordo.

"Procurando alvo, mantenham distância da entrada, temos que dar um fim nos guardas que estão do lado de fora!" gritara Ray Alfred se juntando a John Raven da equipe Alpha e tomando cobertura atrás do helicóptero. Logo o tiroteio começara, os guardas tomaram sua posição para defender o Blacknoah enquanto os mercenários de Heidern estavam atacando com força total até conseguirem abrir caminho para o Convés da Galeria.

Rugal atirara em um de seus próprios guardas com uma pistola Glock, seu abdômen começara a sangrar. "Por quê?" perguntara o guarda antes de cair em agonia. O mafioso guardara a arma. "Coronel, um de seus homens acaba de matar um dos meus guardas, como acha que devo reagir?" Sarcasticamente Rugal deixara bem claro que ele precisava de apenas uma desculpa para começar uma matança, seus guardas assistindo a cena ficaram paralisados de medo, eles sabiam que se não obedecessem Rugal eles veriam o inferno cedo, mesmo tendo um companheiro morto eles não podiam abandonar a lealdade ao seu chefe. "O que estão esperando?!" Rugal perguntara aos seus homens aguardando um massacre sobre a equipe Alpha que rapidamente pegaram seus rifles de assalto e começaram a atirar e procurar por abrigo, matando assim vários guardas, mas, não atingindo Rugal, que correra atrás de Heidern e sua família.

"Vou tirar vocês daqui..." Dizia Heidern à sua família que estava presa em correntes e procurando conta-lo a verdade. "Amor, não se aproxime de nós." A esposa de Heidern, Sofia, disse para seu marido logo mostrando com seu olhar uma bomba C3 presa em uma parede próxima e ligada a um fio amarrado na corrente. "Você tem seu tempo Heidern, irá você desarmar a bomba e salvar sua família enquanto sua equipe é dizimada?" Rugal arrogantemente desafiara seu rival. "Ou tentará ajudar sua equipe sem levar em consideração o bem estar de seus amados?" Heidern estava sem saída, apesar de ter experiência com desarmamento de bombas aquilo levaria algum tempo, ele precisava da chave para soltar as correntes e mesmo assim, estaria colocando em risco a vida de sua família. "Escolha!" Rugal gritara correndo na direção oposta à equipe Alpha que procurava encurralá-lo.

Na superfície, a batalha estava intensa, Ray e John estavam juntos atirando sem sorte de acertar uma bala enquanto os outros cinco homens da Bravo, Alex, Jim, George, Steve e William estavam divididos em dois grupos. "Precisamos avançar John." Ray chamara um amigo para segui-lo, porém John era o piloto da Alpha, ele não queria abandonar seu posto. "O helicóptero precisa ser mantido em segurança." John falara atirando contra um dos guardas que logo caiu morto. "Você quem sabe, conclua bem sua missão." Ray disse avançando.

De volta ao interior de Blacknoah, Kevin, David, Maurice, Carlos e Bruno estavam perseguindo Rugal Bernstein, entretanto, parecia que os esforços da equipe Alpha não estivessem fazendo nenhum efeito. Os cinco estavam correndo atrás do mafioso quando Kevin resolveu se aproximar do coronel que estava ocupado tentando resgatar sua família. "Precisa de ajuda?" ele perguntara ao seu chefe procurando uma forma de ajudar. "Precisamos achar a chave desse cadeado." Heidern disse como se tivesse esquecido que boa parte dos mercenários sabia como arrombar portas e destravar qualquer tipo de tranca, um cadeado era um mero brinquedo. "Não preciso disso, esqueceu?" Quando Kevin se aproximou Heidern logo o alertara. "Espere, tem uma bomba C3 armada e ligada junto à corrente!" Parecia ter sido tarde demais, o fio se rompeu e quando todos esperavam uma explosão, nada acontecera. "Essa bomba é uma farsa, não está armada!" Kevin gritara após resgatar a família do coronel. "Levarei minha família para o helicóptero, Kevin, peço que prossiga com a missão, estarei lhe alcançando em breve." Foram as palavras do coronel.

Escondido atrás de uma parede estava Rugal, tomando cobertura enquanto diversos tiros eram disparados em sua direção, o mesmo ainda assim não parecia preocupado, estava com um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto. "Vocês podem me entreter um pouco, que o massacre comece." Rugal falara pegando a pistola e atirando na direção da equipe Alpha, mas, seu objetivo não era atingi-los, mas sim ganhar tempo. Ele dera uma pausa antes do pente acabar e correra em direção aos soldados. "Mas o quê...?" Maurice disse espantado ao ver Rugal se aproximando dele, o mesmo estava distante do resto da equipe, todos estavam praticamente sozinhos quando um grito foi ouvido. "Genocide Cutter." Foram as palavras de Rugal Bernstein usando uma de suas técnicas mais poderosas onde o mesmo pula usando a perna esquerda em um giro para cortar o adversário até mata-lo. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" O grito de Maurice ecoou pelo local inteiro, Heidern estava com sua família e pôde ouvir o que acabara de acontecer, ele reconhecera a voz. Não podendo se dar ao luxo de voltar ao helicóptero com sua família, Heidern delega a missão para Kevin e resolve acertar as contas com Rugal. "Maurice?!" David falara ao ouvir o grito de seu parceiro morrendo e logo avistara seu corpo caído ao lado de Rugal caminhando em sua direção. "Maldito!" o grito de David fora ouvido em meio a tiros de seu próprio rifle de assalto na direção de Rugal que mesmo totalmente desprotegido usa o corpo de Maurice como escudo contra as balas jogando-o longe e corre em uma velocidade assustadora na direção de David, sua mão direita pegara a cabeça do mesmo socando seu crânio contra a parede que fizera uma rachadura. "Dois." Rugal contava os mortos como se fosse algum tipo de diversão, mais um da equipe Alpha havia encontrado seu fim. "Como ousa...!" essa voz era familiar para Rugal que logo olhara para o corredor ao lado soltando a cabeça do corpo de David e deixando o mesmo no chão. "Então resolveu se juntar aos seus homens, enquanto sua família?" Perguntara Rugal para Heidern que estava enfurecido ao ver dois de seus homens mortos. Subitamente uma batalha começara, Heidern fizera um X no ar com seus braços lançando o Cross Cutter, que era um corte em forma de X que era lançado como projétil. O vento cortante não assustara Rugal, que logo lançara uma de suas técnicas mortais ao acumular energia. "Reppuken!" Uma energia saiu do solo em direção ao Cross Cutter de Heidern que causara uma colisão de energias que se dissipou após uma fumaça e um grande barulho, com isso, Rugal avançara com seu braço direito tentando pegar Heidern pela cabeça da mesma forma que fizera com David, porém Heidern tinha experiência de luta e segurara com suas duas mãos o braço de Rugal a tempo, tentando assim chutar o rosto do mesmo com sua perna esquerda. Rugal pulara para traz recuando e desviando do golpe avistando Heidern retirar uma faca. "Não me deixe acabar com a diversão tão cedo." Rugal resmungara para Heidern sendo logo pressionado. "Agora!" Carlos e Bruno se juntaram a Heidern com seus rifles de assalto mirando Rugal, a hora de mata-lo era agora. Tiros foram disparados em direção a Rugal que simplesmente erguera a mão direita formando uma espécie de barreira de energia verde que desfizera completamente todas as balas atiradas contra ele, a técnica era conhecida como Dark Barrier. "Como esperado do líder do mercado negro mundial." Heidern disse irado avançando com sua faca, mas fora ignorado por Rugal, que correra em sua direção apenas para esquivar-se do golpe de Heidern e se aproximar dos outros dois membros da equipe Alpha. "Quatro." Rugal disse levantando os dois com as suas mãos em seus pescoços prestes a estrangula-los. "Não!" Heidern gritara virando-se para enfrentar Rugal que logo após ouvir Heidern, joga os dois soldados em sua direção ainda vivos. "Capitão... salve-se..." foram as últimas palavras de Carlos que morrera com Rugal disparando seu próprio rifle contra ele e seu parceiro, Heidern seria o próximo, então o coronel experiente avançara cortando o rifle ao meio com sua técnica Moon Cutter, no qual ele formava uma lua decrescente em sua volta.

Kevin conseguiu chegar à superfície com a família do coronel em segurança, seu próximo passo seria chegar até o helicóptero de fuga e garantir que suas vidas fossem salvas. "Parado!" Um dos guardas de Rugal conseguira parar Kevin, Sofia e Ana com uma pistola mirando em sua cabeça. Kevin levantara as mãos em rendição, preocupado com sua missão incompleta, até que um barulho de tiro foi ouvido, o guarda foi baleado na nuca e caiu morto. "Headshot!" Gritou Alex com seu rifle de caça vigiando a família do coronel à distância com o visor do rifle. "Você se empolga à toa Alex." Jim falara para seu parceiro tomando cobertura após ter gastado muita bala para proteger o mesmo que estava deitado. "É a família do coronel, eu acabei de salvá-los." Alex dissera para Jim que assustou com a notícia. "E onde está o coronel?" Perguntou Jim preocupado. "Não sei, mas as duas estão acompanhadas de Kevin, ele foi realmente pego de guarda baixa." Alex comentara. "Estamos salvos?" Kevin perguntara voltando em posição de combate se posicionando com sua arma até ser cercado por dois companheiros. "Anda logo Kevin!" George falara esperando por eles junto com Steve, William ainda estava limpando a área.

Rugal estava subindo as escadas para o Convés da Galeria, que era o convés mais próximo da superfície, depois de ter a arma quebrada por Heidern ele decidiu atrasa-lo um pouco 'fugindo', quando na verdade estava na busca da família que foi resgatada, o grande mafioso não deixava nada barato. No Convés da Galeria, uma voz o chamou à atenção. "Rugal!" Heidern gritara correndo em direção ao seu adversário. "Aposto que também planejou sua fuga, não planejou?" Rugal perguntara sorrindo e vendo que a família do coronel já não estava mais dentro do porta-aviões. "Ray, consegue me ouvir?" Heidern retirara seu rádio e tentara contato com o capitão da equipe Bravo.

William estava confrontando os poucos guardas vivos que sobraram em Blacknoah, ele estava exterminando muitos até que um mau pressentimento afetou sua consciência. "Tudo está muito fácil, esses homens não tem experiência de combate, não tanto quanto um mercenário treinado pelo coronel." Logo chegara um parceiro de equipe. "William, que bom que está bem." Ray falara já retirando uma pistola e recebendo uma chamada de rádio vinda do coronel. "Sim, estou te ouvindo." Ele agachara perto de um dos aviões e iniciara uma conversa com Heidern.

"Isso só torna as coisas mais interessantes." Rugal respondera Heidern que estava ocupado demais na rádio e correra para a saída. Do lado de fora, Rugal apenas avistara o corpo de seus homens. "Patético." Rugal aparentava murmurar da derrota de seus homens mesmo parecendo que tudo era previsto. Continuando a caminhar, uma bala veio em sua direção que o mesmo desviara. "Como isso é possível, ele me achou?" Alex resmungara reclamando que não era possível para uma pessoa prever um tiro de sniper e o que o assustara mais ainda, ele havia desviado de uma bala. "Então essa é a energia que os lutadores de alto nível possuem, capazes de sentir a ameaça próxima e de até mesmo aumentar sua percepção e velocidade drasticamente a ponto de fazer armas parecerem brinquedos." Alex disse para Jim que estava ao seu lado. "Do que está falando?" Jim perguntara para Alex que logo percebera pelo visor que Rugal olhara em sua direção. "Droga, vamos sair daqui." Ele se levantou com seu rifle e correu em direção ao helicóptero que estava para sair.

Próximos do helicóptero de fuga, Kevin deixara a família de Heidern aos cuidados do piloto John, que tentara leva-las em segurança. "Não irei sem o meu marido." Respondeu Sofia recusando-se a entrar no helicóptero com sua filha em seus braços. "Onde está o papai?" Ana perguntara com medo abraçada à sua mãe. "Eu entendo a preocupação de vocês, mas Heidern é um coronel de alta patente, ele não morreria tão fácil, por que não procuram acreditar nele?" Kevin disse gentilmente estendendo a mão para as duas adentrarem no veículo. "Precisamos voltar ao submarino!" Era o grito de Alex que se aproximara de John, Kevin, Sofia e Ana juntamente com Jim. "Qual o motivo de tamanha preocupação?" Kevin questionara o sniper que estava angustiado.

O último guarda foi morto por Ray e William, o contato com Heidern pela rádio já havia acabado, Ray sabia muito bem o que precisava fazer. "Vamos todos para o helicóptero da equipe Alpha, precisamos garantir a segurança da família do coronel." Ele alertara William que o seguira apressadamente até ouvirem uma voz grave. "Estão todos com tanto medo de morrer assim?" Era Rugal, ele sorrindo se aproximava cada vez mais andando calmamente. "Pelo visto você é o comandante desse lugar, já era hora de aparecer." William desafiara Rugal atirando em sua direção. Rugal desfez suas balas com a Dark Barrier novamente, o que deixara os dois impressionados com tamanha energia. "Meus poderes estão além de qualquer consciência humana, fora do meu caminho." Rugal andara mais um pouco em sua direção. O gatilho fez um barulho familiar, não havia mais balas. Por trás de Rugal, Heidern apareceu no ar prestes a quebrar seu pescoço com sua técnica conhecida como Neck Roller, que foi bloqueada por Rugal, que segurou em seus dois braços no ar e o chutara para longe com um Genocide Cutter. Com isso o coronel caiu na frente dos seus dois soldados. "Lamentável." Os comentários de Rugal eram desafiadores e faziam seus inimigos tremerem perante tal força. "Você não vai se safar dessa Rugal!" Heidern levantara com sua mão direita esfregando sua boca e cuspindo sangue. "O que você pode fazer por seus homens Heidern?" Rugal o questionara já andando em direção aos três que estavam encurralados pelo mafioso. "Acha que pode se redimir salvando a vida dos que sobraram?" Rugal perguntara soltando uma risada após falar. William e Ray pareciam confusos com o que ele dissera, eles não sabiam da morte dos membros da equipe Alpha com exceção do piloto e Kevin que estavam a salvo. "Dos que sobraram?" Ray havia feito uma pergunta da qual ele temia a resposta, ao olhar para o coronel ele podia entender somente pela sua expressão que algo havia acontecido. "Ray, nós caímos em uma armadilha, fizemos tudo o que ele esperava e estamos perdendo um por um nossos companheiros, quero que fuja enquanto eu o distraio, William e eu podemos dar conta dele, por favor, garanta a segurança de minha família." Heidern estava disposto a se arriscar mais uma vez contra seu rival. A noite começou a cair, em meio ao escuro um pesadelo estava diante de seus olhos, algumas luzes foram acesas entre toda a superfície de Blacknoah. "Então quer ganhar tempo para salvar os que restam?" Rugal perguntara já elevando seu rosto e se aproximando aos poucos dos três. Ray correu para fugir e ninguém fez nada. "Ele só está atrasando o inevitável, vamos acabar com isso logo de uma vez." Rugal começara a carregar energia, uma aura estava se formando em volta dele, era a aura de um verdadeiro lutador, energia que poucos lutadores conseguem acumular. William então guardara seu rifle de assalto e trocara por uma pistola Glock 17, não passou muito tempo até ele receber o aviso de seu comandante. "Armas contra Rugal são inúteis William, lutar seria o apropriado, então tente achar uma brecha em seus movimentos antes de atirar." O coronel sabia com quem ele estava lidando, ele aprendera de uma forma dolorida e mesmo assim ainda tinha esperança de conseguir uma vitória. "Sem mais delongas." Novamente um ar pesado tomou conta do cenário, Rugal correra na direção do coronel em posição de luta, Heidern pulara para trás e lançara seu Cross Cutter novamente. "Preciso lhe provar novamente que isso é inútil?" Rugal colocara seu braço direito na frente e fizera a Dark Barrier parando o golpe como se não fosse nada. Logo depois, William percebera quando a barreira se desfez, então subitamente ele atirara na direção de Rugal com três balas, Rugal por sua vez parecia esperar algo assim, ou simplesmente sentiu o perigo em cima da hora e assim pulou. Em meio a tanta fumaça Rugal caiu atrás de William após o grande salto e estava próximo de executá-lo. "Para trás!" A ameaça do coronel não fez Rugal recuar, ele então avançou com sua faca para proteger pelo menos a vida de um de seus homens, tentativa que aparentemente não lhe daria resultado. "Reppuken!" Rugal mandara mais uma rajada de energia pelo chão na direção de Heidern, e logo depois, chutara a panturrilha direita de William e o segurara com seu braço direito, quebrando assim seu pescoço com as duas mãos. Heidern pulara a rajada e chegou tarde demais. "Genocide Cutter!" recebera mais um golpe mortal de Rugal e foi assim mandado longe. "Aproveite que eu estou poupando sua vida, não diria o mesmo de seus preciosos companheiros e sua família."

No helicóptero, John estava no banco de piloto esperando para partir, sabia que a segurança da família do capitão era prioridade e não queria falhar. "Capitão Ray, o que está acontecendo?" Kevin perguntara para o capitão da equipe Bravo que acabara de chegar encontrando-se com Alex e Jim que estavam apavorados. "Ele... não é humano." Ray disse ofegante tentando respirar na frente de Kevin, Alex e Jim. "Então ele também te encontrou." Alex respondera Ray tendo consciência do que se tratava. "Eles me contaram, Rugal está atrás de nossas vidas, não é isso?" Kevin perguntara para Ray procurando ajuda-lo. "Não é apenas isso, ele parece ter dizimado boa parte da equipe Alpha, agora o coronel deseja que fujamos com sua família, não temos tempo a perder." Ray dissera para Kevin que colocou as duas moças dentro do helicóptero mesmo depois de muita discordância. "Não podemos partir sem meu marido." A esposa de Heidern ressaltava que não deixaria o lugar sem a presença dele. "Temos um submarino aqui próximo, podemos usá-lo para fuga, vocês precisam ir primeiro." Ray tentara tranquilizar as duas que estavam desesperadas até que Heidern foi avistado de longe por Alex, ele foi jogado no chão e não se levantava mais, Rugal estava se dirigindo até eles. "Precisamos fazer alguma coisa." Jim falou vendo que estavam sem saída. "Ele não pode ter matado o coronel" Alex dissera de forma imprudente fazendo com que a família do coronel, esposa e filha, descessem do helicóptero com azáfama, e correndo atrás de Heidern. "Droga Alex, não precisava contar!" Kevin disse de dentro do helicóptero. "Elas iam ver de qualquer jeito." Alex respondera nervoso notando que Rugal nem se importou com as duas que foram direto até Heidern caído. "Ele está vindo em nossa direção." Jim falara preocupado. "Existe uma forma de darmos um fim nele." Ray disse entrando no helicóptero e sinalizando para que Alex também entrasse. "O que quer dizer?" Alex perguntara e Ray sinalizara para John decolar. Jim era o único que estava de fora do veículo. "Precisamos que você fique vivo Jim, suba no helicóptero, eu não quero mandar um de meus homens servir de isca." Ray resolvera trocar de lugar com Jim que estava pronto para partir. "Esse helicóptero é militar, podemos simplesmente metralhar Rugal, além disso, Alex fique de olhos atentos na pose clássica de Sniper, vocês vão lutar pelo ar, eu tentarei ganhar tempo pela terra." Ray explicara o plano até que o helicóptero finalmente voltou a sobrevoar Blacknoah.

Heidern levantara e logo avistando ao seu redor, vira sua esposa e filha. "Por que voltaram por mim?" Perguntou inconformado com a situação em que eles se encontravam. "Pai!" Sua filha o abraçou e o mesmo ficou de olho em Rugal pelas costas, que caminhava até Ray. "Então Rugal, podemos começar?" Ray o desafiara para um confronto. "Que corajoso da sua parte, eu pensei que apenas o líder de vocês fosse tão descuidado." Rugal arrogantemente caminhara até ele sem o menor medo, Ray apontara para ele com seu rifle de assalto e ele continuava andando. "Você pode ser forte, mas nenhum ser humano é à prova de balas." Ray disse descarregando boa parte de sua munição nele. "Não sou à prova de balas, mas posso evita-las de forma natural, isso é ser o lutador perfeito." Novamente a Dark Barrier foi feita desfazendo os projéteis lançados contra ele. "Bingo!" Gritou Alex do helicóptero com sua mira na cabeça de Rugal, o mesmo então disparara e um silêncio então tomara conta do lugar, a bala parece não ter ido. "Não pode ser, eu tinha certeza de que disparei nele." Alex murmurara atirando mais uma vez em seu alvo que não sofrera nada, nenhuma bala o tocara. "Parece que seus amigos não sabem de uma coisa..." Ele desfez a Dark Barrier e aproveitou quando Ray parara de disparar para lhe ensinar uma coisa. "A barreira é feita de apenas um lado o que poderia deixar o oponente vulnerável de costas, porém, ela é feita com a energia do corpo, algo que podemos chamar de Ki." Ray então observara que os dois projéteis que Alex disparara estavam flutuando em volta de Rugal que emitia uma energia vista como um vendaval no chão. "Não entendo." Alex inconformado insistira em bater na mesma tecla. "Calma Alex, se você não o acertou, eu irei acertá-lo." John falara pilotando o helicóptero e colocando seu dedo sobre o botão gatilho da metralhadora do veículo. "Tomem cobertura." Foi o que ele dissera pela rádio para Ray e Heidern.

Ray começara a correr, fugindo de Rugal que simplesmente caminhava sem pressa. "Agora é a nossa chance!" Kevin disse vendo John disparando a metralhadora atrás de Rugal, atingindo todo o piso da superfície do porta-aviões. O Ki de Rugal parava as balas antes de o atingirem, enquanto as outras acertavam no piso, ele então parara e resolvera acabar com Ray ali mesmo. "Reppuken!" Uma grande energia aparecendo no solo foi rapidamente enviada até Ray que não teve tempo de fugir e foi pego em cheio. "Parece que sou eu que terei de lidar com ele." Heidern levantou-se sinalizando para sua família ficar parada enquanto ele caminhava em direção de seu inimigo. "Ray morreu?" Kevin perguntou preocupado assistindo tudo pelo helicóptero. "Nenhuma bala atinge aquele monstro." Alex resmungara perdendo as esperanças. "John, vamos descer e salvar a família do coronel junto com ele; precisamos recuar." Jim estava certo, era o melhor a se fazer no momento.

Rugal parara em frente ao corpo de Ray para se certificar que o mesmo estava morto, entretanto ele estava enganado. "Pensei em guardar um presente de despedida para você Rugal." Ray falara caído e sem forças abrindo o casaco do uniforme e mostrando granadas em volta de seu corpo inteiro que acabavam de serem ativadas pelo pino retirado. "Te vejo no inferno." Ray sorrira sarcasticamente explodindo junto com Rugal, o que levantou uma grande fumaça e ninguém mais poderia dizer o resultado daquela luta, até que finalmente o helicóptero pousara novamente. "Coronel suba!" Gritou Kevin enquanto Jim descia para levar a família do mesmo de volta para o veículo. A poeira abaixou e o que ficara visível era que Rugal estava cheio de feridas no corpo, mesmo assim o mesmo parecia imortal.

Heidern ao ver aquela cena se preocupou apenas com sua família e seus homens e assim correu até o helicóptero. Rugal estava enfurecido, mesmo assim ainda soltava gargalhadas de que nenhum mortal havia ferido ele o suficiente para mata-lo. "Isso está mais interessante do que eu imaginava." Ele falara alto perseguindo o coronel que corria em direção oposta. "Sofia e Ana, entrem agora!" Heidern disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro de sua filha e levando sua esposa. Rugal parara bem próximo do local e lançara outro Reppuken que atingira Jim, matando-o consequentemente. "Ele se jogou na frente da família do coronel!" Alex gritara nervoso descendo do helicóptero e indo em direção a Rugal.

Rugal estendera os dois braços para trás e começara a acumular uma energia assustadora em frente ao helicóptero que estava de lado, ele ia exterminar Heidern ali mesmo, já havia se cansado de seus jogos e ia colocar um ponto final em tudo. "Kaiser Wave!" Um grande grito foi ouvido junto com uma energia imensa enviada por Rugal para matar Heidern de uma vez por todas, o coronel estava desprotegido e iria morrer, até que sua esposa e filha entraram em sua frente.

A explosão de Kaiser Wave incinerou os corpos de sua amada esposa e filha, com a colisão de tal poder, Heidern voou para trás e o helicóptero decolara com dificuldade com apenas John como piloto e Kevin dentro. Alex então retirara sua faca para combater Rugal em um combate mão a mão, porém, Rugal era um lutador profissional, não era qualquer um, ele já havia derrotado muitos campeões de artes marciais em seu porta-aviões. "Corajoso..." Rugal disse se esquivando para trás quando Alex tentou corta-lo, alguns fios de cabelo caíram com a lâmina da faca tão próxima, mas Rugal imobilizara o braço com a faca e logo em seguida o derrubara no chão.

Heidern se levantou depois do grande choque, quase perdeu a consciência e mesmo assim ainda estava vivo, tudo parecia bem até que ele viu sua família morta. "Nãooooooooo!" Ele gritou e caiu prostrado de joelhos e logo deixando lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto. Alex olhara para o coronel e os corpos de sua família com um olhar de derrota, Rugal então quebrara seu braço que estava com a faca e o deixara no chão. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Alex gritara de dor em meio aquela tortura. "É cedo demais para lamentar meu caro coronel, deixe para lamentar depois de ver todos mortos e sua vida estiver prestes a ser tirada." Rugal falara em direção a Heidern que se levantara rapidamente pegando sua faca.

Um duelo de facas se iniciara; ambos colidiam suas facas naquele interminável confronto, Kevin então chamara Heidern pelo radio. "Coronel, se esconda, nós daremos conta dele." Recebendo essa chamada e olhando para o céu, avistara o helicóptero, John descera bem baixo para sobrevoar próximo de Rugal, usando assim as hélices do helicóptero para tentar corta-lo de frente, inclinando o helicóptero. Heidern correra e Rugal simplesmente parou de frente com o veículo. "Ótimo, pode vir." Ele falara já carregando um segundo Kaiser Wave. "Kevin recue!" O aviso de Heidern fora em vão. "Kaiser Wave!" O som do grito de Rugal foi a última coisa que John e Kevin ouviram, a grande onda de energia usada pelo Rugal explodiu o helicóptero lançando seus pedaços pelo ar.

Alex ainda caído avistara o fogo e os dois rivais envolto a chamas, seu braço direito estava inutilizável e ele não tinha muito que tentar, até que o mesmo avistara uma maleta que caiu do helicóptero e caminhara em sua direção, era um sinalizador, ele atirara para cima e tentara contatar a base através de seu rádio. "Reforços?" Rugal perguntara olhando para trás nervoso, o mesmo já tinha feito um massacre, mas ter o exército inteiro contra ele iria apenas trazer a ele uma constante batalha sem lucro. O mafioso então retirou sua pistola e atirara na cabeça de Alex matando-o, Heidern correra em direção as costas de Rugal e fincara-lhe a faca. Em meio a gritos de agonia, Rugal sorrira com uma expressão de orgulho em seu rosto, Heidern não soltara a faca e Rugal aproveitou-se da oportunidade para pega-lo de perto. "Pensa que me atingiu por causa de minha distração?" Rugal perguntara retoricamente virando-se e passando a faca no olho esquerdo de Heidern, o deixando assim cego de um olho. "Miserável!" Gritara Heidern em meio aos gritos de dor, dessa vez Rugal que estava em suas costas, em seu ponto cego. "Se eu te matar agora apenas atrairei mais de seus companheiros até mim." Rugal disse atrás de Heidern que virara atirando balas de uma pistola que o mesmo retirara apressadamente, mas as balas não o atingiam. "Eu preparei um fim especial para você." Rugal rira com um grande ar de deboche aproximando-se de Heidern novamente e o espancando com uma sequência de chutes que o mesmo não podia prever por estar usando apenas um olho, sem ter se acostumado com a perda parcial da visão.

As luzes de Blacknoah se apagaram, o veículo estava pronto para partir. Rugal Bernstein não sabia da existência de um submarino próximo ao porta-aviões, mas ele sabia que logo aquele lugar estaria infestado de militares atrás de sua cabeça e que a coisa ficaria muito feia antes do tempo que ele preparara. "Muito bem meu amigo, agora basta deixa-lo para que seus companheiros o resgate." Rugal disse derrubando Heidern com golpes variados e se aproximando da lateral de Blacknoah. "Você destruiu tudo o que era meu..." Heidern falara inconformado tentando de alguma forma lutar, por isso o mesmo se levantava novamente apenas para apanhar mais, tudo que ele tentava era contra-atacado por Rugal até ter seu pescoço segurado e ser erguido no ar pela mão direita de sua nêmese. Blacknoah começou a se locomover, e Rugal teve suas últimas palavras com aquele que tentou mata-lo em uma operação completamente falha. "Espere-me no inferno." Rugal então jogara Heidern no mar se distanciando assim do local que já estava sendo alcançado por jatos de caça, que apesar de longe, estavam prestes a chegar.

Heidern caiu no mar na tragédia que ele chamaria de missão, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de morrer ainda, ele não era do tipo de se entregar facilmente, por isso, nadara até o submarino adentrando-o e tomando o controle. "Base para equipe Bravo, câmbio." A voz falara na rádio do submarino. "Heidern aqui câmbio." A conversa continuara... "Informe sua situação coronel, câmbio." A central da base de comando estava querendo o relatório completo da missão. "Sou o único sobrevivente, a missão foi uma tragédia..." Heidern dissera batendo com sua mão direita na parede do submarino inconformado. "Envie suas coordenadas câmbio." Ao ouvir essa chamada, Heidern então informara o Quartel General de forma detalhada relatando o decorrer da missão e sua falha, ele jurara vingança pelos seus companheiros e entes queridos, sua luta com Rugal estava apenas começando, ele então pilotou o submarino partindo do local.

Oito anos se passaram desde a tragédia na vida de Heidern, sua vingança ainda não havia sido concretizada e os rastros de Rugal desapareceram desde o dia da tragédia. Dentro da sala de comunicação, Heridern chegara com seu tapa olho preto em seu olho esquerdo e sua boina na cabeça, o que lhe esperava era outra missão, a recepção de mercenários que viriam de outro país para o Brasil.

"Estamos sobrevoando a América do Sul, se aproximando de Amazonas, Brasil." O piloto confirmara com os novos recrutas mercenários que haviam sido transferidos para a área. "E então, como se sente?" Perguntara o soldado de boné ajeitando seus óculos pretos, seu parceiro estava amarrando sua bandana vermelha na cabeça e colocando suas luvas vermelhas. "Vamos botar pra quebrar!" Disse o mercenário empolgado. "Quem são vocês afinal de contas?" Perguntara um mercenário japonês. "Clark, Clark Still." O soldado de óculos preto se apresentou sem muita fala, ele não era do tipo que gostava de falar, diferente de seu parceiro e amigo. "Lembre-se bem de meu nome rapaz, Ralf Jones, enquanto a vocês?" Ralf perguntara aos outros mercenários seus nomes pedindo assim uma apresentação.

"Podem me chamar de Kimura, do Japão." O japonês se levantara fazendo sua auto apresentação. "Meu nome é Xing, Coréia." Outro mercenário se apresentara. "Podem me chamar de Volg, Russia." Com o tempo Clark levantou-se. "Clark Still, Estados Unidos." Quando todos acabaram de se apresentar, esperavam Ralf dizer de que origem era, mas o mesmo estava fumando. "Jogue fora o cigarro." O copiloto alertou. "Só pode ser brincadeira..." Ralf murmurara para Clark. "Vamos evitar confusão com esse pessoal." Clark dissera esperando uma reação boa de Ralf. "Tudo bem, só para não causar má impressão." Ralf jogara o cigarro fora e tirara de sua mochila uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica. "Aqui vamos nós de novo." Clark falara desanimado e abaixando a aba de seu boné. O avião começara a sobrevoar Amazonas. "Estamos chegando." O piloto avisara aos mercenários que pegaram seus equipamentos até um alarme tocar...

"Mayday, mayday!" O piloto começara a gritar. "O avião está caindo, algum problema técnico!" O copiloto havia gritado; os mercenários então correram e pegou cada um seu paraquedas de emergência se preparando para pular. "Foi um prazer conhece-los!" Ralf disse de forma até que hilária enquanto se preparava para pular. "Tem certeza disso?" Clark perguntara ao seu parceiro já conhecendo sua personalidade. "Geronimoooo!" Ralf pulara na frente de Clark. "Me espera!" Clark então pulara logo atrás abrindo seu paraquedas.

Longe de todos os outros mercenários e do local onde o avião caiu, Ralf e Clark estavam perdidos dentro da floresta da Amazônia. "Clark, você está bem!" Ralf perguntara do chão vendo Clark em cima de um tronco de árvore caído. "Levando a vida." Clark respondera pulando e pegando seus óculos escuros do chão. "Vamos procurar pelos outros." Ralf falara e juntamente com Clark começaram a andar fazendo uma busca pela vila de Ikari e os outros mercenários. "É mais fácil encontrarmos uma anaconda." Clark dissera pensativo seguindo Ralf.

Uma conversa podia ser ouvida a distância, os dois estavam se aproximando e Ralf logo se apressara. "Tem alguém ali." Ralf apontou para o local quando Clark mandara o mesmo fazer silêncio. "Fale baixo, vamos ver quem são primeiro." Ao analisarem com binóculos, encontraram tendas, e em volta dela, vários homens armados. "Droga, são inimigos, com certeza." Clark dissera entregando seus binóculos para Ralf que simplesmente tirara um maço de cigarros do bolso. "De novo?!" Perguntou Clark. "Parece que temos uma missão antes de chegarmos até a base, pensando nisso, como será que é o Brasil?" Ralf soltava fumaça de seu cigarro e estava mais animado do que Clark, bem mais animado para ser mais preciso, como se isso fosse uma chance dele testar suas habilidades mercenárias, Ralf gostava de um campo de batalha, ele vivia a tensão entre a vida e a morte para sobreviver e isso se tornou quase que um hobby para ele, a missão dos dois agora começou, era matar ou ser morto.

"Vamos ver o mapa do local e planejarmos nossa rota de fuga." Um mapa era retirado da mochila de Clark que estava preocupado em chegar à base. "Você disse fuga?" Ralf perguntara deixando Clark preocupado novamente. "Aqui vamos nós de novo..." Clark pressentia o perigo.

**Fim do Capítulo 1**


End file.
